


1Sentence Meme Fills

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robot, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossdressing, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Felching, First Kiss, Gen, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles, some porny and some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non Sex-Related Fills

**1\. Midnight kiss**

****With the countdown beating around his head through a slightly punch-soaked haze, Kurt felt the leaden weight of dread settle in him along with the thought that he was never going to get that New Year's kiss at this rate -- especially when Blaine was standing next to him, ignorant of Kurt's feelings even as he took shallow sips from his plastic cup.

 _Courage_ , thought Kurt fiercely because it was now or never. "Blaine-"

The kiss was clumsy with Blaine not really seeing it coming and Kurt tangled up with his high strung nerves. Embarrassed at the outcome but not for having done it, Kurt backed off immediately -- only to have Blaine reel him right back in.

"Countdown's not over yet," said Blaine very quickly. "You should really try again."

 

**2\. Revolutionary Girl Utena**

Kurt was trembling when Blaine approached him, though it was hard to tell whether it was because of rage over what he'd discovered about Blaine's involvement with the Duelists or because of fear over having been forced into his first real encounter because of an argument. Either way, he looked absolutely dashing with a sword.

Blaine pinned the rose to Kurt's lapel with all due gentleness and smoothed down the front of his jacket. "Don't show fear," he said in a surreptitious whisper. "Keep your blade up. He favors his left side and will try to feint first to make this a quick fight."

Kurt's surprise at his aid was sharp. "What are you doing?"

"Pre-battle conversation," Blaine suggested quietly, smiling in a perfectly polite way. "I'll be waiting."

 

**3\. Werewolf!Blaine and Vampire!Kurt**

Kurt slept very deeply during the day, which meant that nothing but the most dire circumstances could wake him, and by then it would be too late. It was a comfort for both of them to have Blaine on watch during the hours of sunlight and if Kurt woke up to the Wolf leaning over him, bruised and still burning inside from where the silver bullets were stuck, well... Neither of them said anything about Kurt's hunt being extra ferocious, those nights.

 

**4\. Jesse steals one of both of our boys' New Years kisses.**

Though usually Kurt regarded Jesse with a sort of fond ambivalence, tonight, the former member of Vocal Adrenaline was officially on his shit-list. It had nothing to do with how he'd crashed the Warbler's New Year's party and everything to do with how he'd done so exactly three seconds to midnight by slinging his arms around Kurt and Blaine, crying _Happy new year, you crazy love birds!_ and then kissing the both of them in turn.

 

**5\. Inception AU. Blaine is the Extractor and Kurt is the Subject.**

The Mark is open and trusting -- putty in his hands, really -- and when Blaine asks, "Do you trust me?" with what's hopefully a convincing squint, Kurt replies, breathlessly, "Of course."

 

**6\. Kurt and Blaine both ship Arthur/Eames from Inception**

They sat together, tense after seeing the the freight train slam into the car with Ariadne and Cobb, and they grew tenser still with anticipation as gunfire railed against the cab Arthur was driving was such ferocity. When Arthur twisted around and shouted ("Get him!") Blaine and Kurt's fingers tangled tightly. Then Eames whipped up from the rear seat of the cab to fire once, twice in quick succession at the militarized projection trapped by Arthur's vicious driving.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur, urgently.

Though tense for a moment, Eames' reply was calm and assuring: "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm okay. I'm okay."

"So married," Kurt whispered, leaning toward Blaine while his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Totally," Blaine agreed, also leaning in. Then even more surreptitiously: "So having hurt comfort sex after this job."

Renting Inception for the monthly Warbler Movie Night was the best decision ever.

 

**7\. Easy like Sunday morning**

In his youth, Kurt had thought things would be easier once they got this far. It's not that things aren't great. Blaine is as welcoming and as loving and as wonderful as Kurt could have expected, but most mornings, they're just too busy -- what with Blaine running to this audition or that and Kurt prepping for dress rehearsals with his models -- to do anything more than a quick kiss as they part ways in the garage park.

But Sundays.

Sundays belong to them by sheer force of will. They pack their responsibilities in from Monday morning through Saturday night without complaint because they know they can come back to this. For just one day a week, they lock the world away and spend it at home together. Cell phones on silent and computers shut down. It's breakfast in bed and lazily wrapping around each other under the sheets. It's black and white movies from Kurt's collection in the afternoon and Blaine softly crooning love songs into Kurt's hair in the evening. It's this easy, breathtaking reminder that, no matter how tough they have it chasing their dreams, they always have this.

 

**8\. One or both are pirates... (Multiple fills)**

"What do you think?" Captain Hummel asked as he took the hat off the captured Captain's head and put it on his own. He flicked his finger at the overlarge feather sweeping beyond it. "Does it suit me?"

Captain Anderson seemed to eye him critically from where he was bound to the mast. "It'd look better on my cabin floor."

*

"You didn't really think that you could escape that easily," said Captain Hummel. He was smiling as he leaned against the mast, seemingly mindless of the way his hip was against the ropes that bound Blaine, forcing them tighter. "You know that I can't afford to have a stowaway on my ship, even one as handsome as you."

*

"It's not just a ship," explained the pirate in front of Blaine. He was leaning against the prow of the ship with the wind whipping through his hair. His gaze was distant and a little watery as he looked into the setting sun. "It's not just about the wind in its sails or the open ocean."

Blaine stepped forward, sorely tempted to follow this pirate -- this captain -- and take the offer of a place on his crew. Whatever the life pirates led, it was clear this one enjoyed it.

"It's about freedom," said the pirate, turning to look at Blaine at last. His bangs fell slightly in his eyes and, almost delicately, the pirate swept his fingers through them, sliding them back into place before continuing his explanation. "It's about no one ever telling you what you can do or what you can be or who you can be with."

"Freedom," Blaine echoed, wonderingly.

"Absolutely," the captain said.

Blaine smiled and turned to look into the sunset, at the bright orange glow it gave the calm waters of the sea. Very suddenly, he longed to chase it.


	2. Porny Fills

**1\. Blaine masturbating**

There were days when Kurt wondered if the boy he'd half transferred to Dalton for was anything less than the embodiment of unruffled professionalism once he was on school grounds. Kurt supposed that he needn't have worried, though the reassurance he got was more than he'd expected.

He wasn't about to erase from his mind the image he now had of Blaine -- sweaty and gasping as he jerked at the hard length of his cock with one hand while the other slid up his stomach to play with his nipples. Most of all, though, he would treasure the sound he'd heard Blaine make -- that sweetly high keening whine around Kurt's name.

 

**2\. Blaine with Wings**

Kurt almost didn't notice that Blaine was naked, as distracted as he was by the fact that there were wings -- big, sleek, feathered things -- sprouting from the older boy's back. But it was hard to favor one aspect over the whole picture when they framed Blaine's dark head of hair, when the lines of fragile bird-bone actually threaded under the bare skin of his back for a few inches... when the longest feathers swung down to brush at Blaine's knees.

"What is this?" Kurt whispered, reaching out.

Blaine turned, hiding behind one wing. He looked bashful in the few glimpses Kurt caught of his face. The wing trembled under Kurt's hand when he touched it, but Blaine didn't move away at all -- just shook and let Kurt's fingers tangle in his feathers.

"Do you always have them?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, then shook his shoulders in such a way that his wings actually fluffed more. Kurt licked his lips and pressed close to Blaine's back. "Can I?"

Voice calm, like he knew exactly what Kurt was asking and wanted it -- or maybe like he didn't know but didn't care about what it was, so long as Kurt wanted it -- Blaine replied with, "Please," and leaned into Kurt's space.

Kurt couldn't say that he expected a difference -- no more than the usual shift from smooth skin to the scratchy drag of feathers -- but Blaine sighed into his touch. Feeling daring and encouraged, Kurt dropped his hands to Blaine's hips and then found the crease between shoulder and wing with his mouth. Blaine startled, arching as he cried out and reaching to cover Kurt's hands with his own.

Squeezing his fingers around Blaine's hips, Kurt relentlessly nibbled over the fine little bones that were stitched into the shoulder blade until the wings were in spasm, stretching out to either side and shaking so hard that the feathers were actually rattling. Kurt wanted to know if Blaine was hard from this, if this is what he'd thought he was agreeing to when he'd said please, and so he moved one hand around Blaine's waist -- through the smattering of fine hair across his stomach -- to where the other boy's cock was rising at attention. 

Blaine's voice choked off, mid-sound, as Kurt wrapped his hand around him, and his wings beat a tense rhythm to match. Kurt tried to keep watch -- tried to do more than pull Blaine closer and sink his teeth into Blaine's shoulder -- but it was difficult with the long main bones of Blaine's wings twisting between them. Then Blaine's length was pulsing in the circle of Kurt's palm and he was sagging into Kurt's arms with limp wings and a heavy breath.

"That was-" Kurt started, sinking to the floor with Blaine against him.

"Unexpected?" Blaine suggested breathlessly.

"The wings, yes," Kurt agreed, kissing the corner of Blaine's brow. "The rest? Not so much."

 

**3\. First-time Kurt rimming Blaine**

Kurt thought it would be super awkward at first. It was, though not for the reasons he'd expected. For instance, there was some fumbling to find the right position until they settled with Blaine on his knees and Kurt kneeling behind him, and just getting started at the whole process was kind of like forcing himself to take a running leap over a cliff. Even knowing he had a guaranteed safe landing -- Blaine said he wouldn't be upset if Kurt ended up not liking it and that he'd never experienced it before, despite being curious, so there were no standards to live up to -- Kurt thought his heart might hammer out of his chest, he was so nervous about putting his mouth _there._

Blaine promised that he'd washed himself thoroughly -- with a meaningful, pointed look as if to say that he could not get much cleaner than he was in that moment -- and when Kurt got closer, kissing his way down Blaine spine, there was nothing really deterring him. What was the big deal anyway, Kurt asked himself mulishly, when he'd had his fingers there and his cock there. His mouth wouldn't be too much of a hardship and neither would his tongue.

Gathering some courage, Kurt made the first touch a daring one: a long, heavy sweep of his tongue from perineum to opening. Blaine jerked immediately, head dropping with a harsh gasp.

"You okay?" Kurt asked as he tried to figure out whether the taste was something he disliked.

"Yeah," sighed Blaine, rather heavily, like he was having some difficulty doing anything more than melting into the mattress. "You?"

Kurt's reply was sort of absentminded because he was already spreading Blaine's cheeks wider with his hands and leaning in for another go. So when he said, "Yeah," it ghosted over Blaine's hole just before Kurt kissed it.

The muscle twitched under his lips and Kurt tentatively gave it a teasing lick, pressing harder than he had before. Blaine went tense and still, moaning helplessly while Kurt's tongue ran over the ribbed muscle. It was pretty amazing to be able to elicit this kind of response out of Blaine, Kurt thought, nibbling the curve of Blaine's ass briefly before sliding his mouth back to what he was meant to focus on. Blaine was typically so quiet, only voicing his pleasure in more than gasps and hitched breaths when he was caught off guard. Kurt found that he liked being able to rip away Blaine's inhibitions this way -- moreso because the reaction was so unexpected to both of them.

Kurt's name slipped from Blaine's mouth like a mantra -- over and over -- and he squirmed backwards with such persistence that Kurt finally had to grab his hips to hold him still. There might be bruises in the morning, but if the way Blaine's cock twitched was any indication, he wouldn't mind in the least.

It was even sort of exhilarating for Kurt to slip his tongue into Blaine, to spear it past the trembling circle of muscle until it was clenching around him. He could withdraw with a smacking, wet kiss and then go right back in, knowing that Blaine would be wetter than before, that each press of his tongue made him looser and more vocal.

Blaine's voice tightened into a sharp whimper and one of his hands reached back to squeeze around Kurt's knee. "Kurt," he pleaded and god, Kurt had never heard him sound so absolutely wrecked. "Kurt, I'm-"

Kurt didn't even hesitate this time. He pressed his mouth to Blaine's opening and sucked hard at the slicked up skin until it was red, until it was purpling into a hickey. Blaine shouted -- he shouted and unleashed a ragged, shaking moan as he came.

"Wow," said Kurt, bracing himself on his hands over Blaine, who had sagged right into bed, wet spot and all, when Kurt had released him. "Good?"

Blaine covered one of Kurt's hands with his own and patted it with a sated kind of happiness. "I think," he murmured. "I think that goes without saying."

 

**4\. Felching, anyone?**

Kurt shudders as a moan works itself out from his throat, which seems to be closed tight as tense and trembling as he is. Blaine rubs soothing circles at the small of Kurt's back with one hand while the other spreads him wider.

"Relax," Blaine says. It's a hot gust of air across his opening. "I've almost got it all."


	3. More Porny Fills

**1\. Intercrural Sex**

"We don't have to do anything," Kurt had said. "But I'd like to do this."

Blaine parted his legs and shivered as Kurt's hands snaked along the inside of his thighs, spreading a fine layer of lubricant. Kurt's hands were cold and slender and pressed softly upward behind his balls.

"I won't go in you," Kurt had said, trying to breach the topic as vaguely as he could. "But maybe this... we'll like just as much."

He did like it -- as much as he hadn't expected to -- because the first careful slide of Kurt's cock between his thighs was smooth and effortless. It was less the feeling of it for himself (though he did squeeze his thighs together when Kurt asked him to with a hot, wet whisper behind the shell of his ear) and more the fact that he could suddenly imagine, with a frightening amount of clarity, the sensation of Kurt filling him instead of the space between his legs. Blaine jerks himself as Kurt humps against his legs, helpless at the sounds of their body slapping together, and thinks that maybe the next time Kurt suggests it, he won't be so hesitant or afraid to let Kurt in.

 

**2\. Blaine is the finest AI ever created**

He is the last of his kind -- the best and finest creation that Dalton Corps has ever sent out. BLAINE had been integrated with the full encyclopedic knowledge of the universe. With that knowledge and the right programming, he could have been the greatest anything they could have imagined. Instead they've put him here -- at this school, in this choreographed environment with it's actors and it's forged personalities -- and he's expected to learn.

When an anomaly in the system shows up -- human, male, aesthetically pleasing, and apparently a huge fan -- BLAINE is uncertain, but intrigued. Kurt gives him more feedback than any other human -- more smiles, more laughter, more conversation. It's almost enough to overload his system, there's so much detail in his character. Soon, it gets to be that BLAINE's wiring starts to spark whenever he knows that Kurt will be near. All the worse when Kurt's character is permanently installed into the schooling scenario. 

BLAINE wants. He realizes this with a terrible sort of certainty. He knows Kurt's personality now, through and through. He knows the ins and outs of his moods and has cataloged his preferences. The only mystery that remains is _this_ ; achieving it is just a matter of efficiency.

It's better than BLAINE had thought it to be. Kurt reacts beautifully when they come together. He is completely incapable of describing the sensation of being inside someone, and he hopes that the noises that are coming from Kurt mean that it's good for him too.

"How is it?" BLAINE asks. "Is it good? Do you like this?"

He's surprised at how much it matters to him that Kurt is enjoying himself, and he keeps thrusting into the boy, unable to stop himself, unable to keep his wires from firing with want for this. Kurt is nodding, moaning, scrabbling at his shoulders and saying: "Yes, yes, it's good. It's so good -- _Blaine_!"

Afterward, while Kurt is sleeping off his post-coital afterglow, BLAINE goes to the bathroom to look in the mirror. The scratches on his arms and shoulders sting and he wonders if he'll need to go to the doctor to get a fresh application of sealant to hide the wiring again when Kurt wakes. He twists to look at the scratches in his reflection and is surprised to see streaks of red instead of the clear, plasma coolant that usually comes with injury.

"Blood," he realizes and immediately lifts his arm to find the paneling that leads to his hard drive. There's nothing -- no fine line, no hum of computer energy under his fingertips; it's just skin -- skin like Kurt's. "I'm human," he says and looks out of the bathroom to the bed, where he can see Kurt's feet peeking from under the bedding. 

"I'm human."

 

**3\. Reading porn together**

Blaine's voice was made for narration, Kurt decided as it licked along the side of his face and into his ear, hot and heavy as he read. Kurt stroked himself to the words spilling from Blaine's mouth, glad to know that the strain he heard was because his actions were such a distraction.

" _You will remember at all times - or as constantly as possible - that you have lost all right to privacy or concealment, and as a reminder of this fact, in our presence you will never close your lips completely, or cross your legs, or press your knees together ... this will serve as a constant reminder, to you as well as to us, that your mouth, your belly, and your backside are open to us,_ " Blaine read and then promptly chewed a line of kisses up Kurt's neck before saying something that was most definitely not in the book: "To me."


	4. More Non-Porn Fills

**1\. Blaine in Drag**

Kurt hadn't thought that it would affect him quite so much. He's always been the type to be conscious of gender lines and how people thought he crossed them because he liked men and fashion and singing. At McKinley, he'd always been aware of how he was, compared to most others, of a slighter build and leaner structure, but with Blaine, he's always been the tall one, the one with just a little more strength, even if he isn't as broad in the shoulder. It's not that Blaine is at all feminine; it's just that it's hard for anyone to look at Blaine and not see how he's square-jawed and masculine in all the areas that matter. So when someone had dared Blaine to go clubbing with Kurt in drag, Kurt had stifled a hard snort and prepared himself for something outrageous and awful.

He should have known better, he supposed. He forgot sometimes that Blaine had double majored in college -- music and theatre -- and that the other man was at home in his body as he was in any stage character. He should have expected Blaine to step into the club -- decked out in strappy heels, stylish jeans and a loose, scoop-neck top -- with nothing less the most absolute confidence. There was no wig and there were no choker necklaces; nothing hid the fact that Blaine had an Adam's apple or strong shoulders. There was no lipstick either -- just a light pink gloss to his lips that was sticky-sweet when he kissed Kurt in greeting.

"Hey, handsome," Blaine said, with his long loose curls falling around his face. "Dance with me?"

It was the confidence that did it. Kurt had always had a thing for men who were secure in themselves -- men who weren't afraid of anything, let alone what others thought of them -- and here was Blaine, with the heels that brought him almost eye-level with Kurt and painted fingernails and his lip gloss, sashaying and hip twisting in time to the music while Kurt was struggling with his sudden association of fierce sexual attraction with things that were considered quite girly.

"Aren't you the one that says that fashion knows no gender?" Blaine asked after he'd shed his jeans and hiked his leg over Kurt's hips so that he could ride him hard, heels and gloss and loose hair and everything. "This was no different. You still knew it was me."

 

**2\. Dalton/The Covenant crossover.**

"Stop this," Kurt begs on the verge of Blaine's eighteenth birthday, just as the lightning bolt of strength surges through his blood, addictive and delicious. "You don't need this Power, Blaine."

"You can't understand, Kurt," Blaine says.

"I understand that it makes you feel stronger," Kurt counters. "I understand that it makes you feel braver than you've ever felt before."

Blaine shakes and wants and all it would take is just a little conscious will on his part to show Kurt just how _amazing_ it is to have this Power. Kurt's hands grip Blaine's arms like iron, though, and his expression is fierce, sincere in its desire for Blaine to just listen.

"You don't need it," Kurt insists. "You don't need it to be the strongest, bravest man I know."

"Kurt-"

"Don't go with them," Kurt says; then desperately, when Blaine is still hesitating: "I love you. Please"

Blaine shudders and clutches at Kurt's shoulders. "Stay with me?" he asks and when Kurt nods, he smiles, grateful. "Thank you."

 

**3\. Kurt/Blaine wedding.**

Kurt hadn't thought really thought about the garter much when Carole insisted that one of them -- either he or Blaine -- should wear it. He's glad for having given in, though, when Blaine kneels at his foot and carefully slides his hands up Kurt's calf, pushing up his pant leg until he can reach the lacy elastic wrapped around Kurt's thigh with his fingertips. When he starts to tug at the garter, Blaine's gaze goes from molten and lecherous to something far more warm. 

"Gotcha," he says and kisses Kurt's knee as he smooths down the fabric of his pants and tugs the garter off from around his dress shoe. He squeezes Kurt just below the back of the knee and stands, leaving Kurt pink in the cheeks and with high anticipation for the evening to follow. 

 

**4\. Treasure Trail**

"Let's do it," Blaine says suddenly, eye bright with excitement. His hand squeezes around Kurt's. "I swear it'll be fun."

Kurt's kind of scared -- it's forays into areas unexplored -- but he says yes anyway and follows Blaine as he leads him down the corridor that, up until the map pointed it out, had been completely unknown to them.

 

**5\. Zombies in lust.**

They've been falling apart in a quite literal manner these days, helpless in the face of knowing that death will come soon in one way or another. Though the drive to search for sustenance of another kind is strong, they come together this last time and funnel the hunger into each other, hoping that maybe it will be enough to sustain the memories of a time when all they'd wanted in life was the freedom to love.


End file.
